Breaking The Rules
by HOC97
Summary: Katniss and Gale finaly realise their feelings for each other and go about breaking all the rules. May be more than just a one shot if peole want me to continue. AU; No games, please read the Authors Note to understand. :) rated T for swearing.


**Authors note:**

**Hey guys :) I'm doing this story on the sly because I'm meant to be studying – Ooh I'm bad (no, not really LOL) - it's just because this story has been playing on my mind for a bit and I just want to take a break from studying: To anyone who is sitting their junior cert/leaving cert I feel your pain. **

**This is an AU where there is no Hunger Games just a dictating government and Heymitch is district 12's TD, MP, whatever you want to call him, so to avoid confusion we're going to call him a CR (Capital represent) There isn't going to be a whole load of Peeta in this and even when he is he will not be shown in the best light :/ so if you're a Peeta fan this probably isn't for you. But for the rest of us who hate Peeta and like loads of Gale and Katniss fluff and drama then you're in for a treat because there's going to be lots and lots and lots of that :) Yay!**

**Anyway I'll shut up now, enjoy! :))) **

I reach out expecting to feel my little duck beside me. When all I feel is sheets I realise she's gone into our mom's room. I get up and head off into the woods to go hunting with Gale. I listen for the hum of electricity, there is none. Sometimes I wonder why I check, it's not like the capital is going to turn it on to -and I quote- "Keep the people of the district save".

I sit down by our meeting rock and listen to the birds. I see one in the tree chirping his own little tune it reminds me of the song my father used to sing to me here before he died: The Hanging Tree. It's forbidden to sing it but my father always sang it here. I suddenly want to sing it to honour his memory when I realise that today is his anniversary. Four years ago today he was killed in a mining accident along with Gale's father and twenty other men:

"Are you, are you coming to the tree.

Where they strung up a man,

They say he murdered three.

Strange things did happen here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met up at midnight at the hanging tree

Are you, are you coming to the tree

Where the dead man called out,

For his love to flee.

Strange things did happen here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met up at midnight at the hanging tree

Are you, are you coming to the tree,

Where I told you to run,

So we'd both be free.

Strange things did happen here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met up at midnight at the hanging tree

Are you, are you coming to the tree,

Wear a necklace of rope,

Side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here,

No stranger would it be,

If we met up at midnight at the hanging tree"

The woods are silent all the birds have stopped singing just like they did when my dad sang. I suddenly feel Gale's strong arms around me, crushing me into his chest. I'm about to wonder why when I touch my face and realise that it's wet! Has it been raining and I didn't notice? My thoughts are completely ruled out when Gale says "Don't cry Katniss". Wait, what did he mean cry? I never cried! The last time I cried was four years ago and from that day on I promised myself that I would never sing or cry again. Wow I'm breaking all the rules today! I might as well just kiss Gale right now if we're really going to fuck up a life-long routine.

I quickly pull away from him for even thinking that. There is no way that would ever happen; Gale and I are hunting partners and friends.

As I try to pull away from him (because he is seriously strong) I notice that he's holding my hand. It doesn't feel weird or anything though; it feels right like it belongs. He feels this to and leans in closer until our lips are just centimetres apart. I close the small distance and our lips are locked in a fiery passionate kiss, our lips moving in perfect sync.

When we pull away for air we look deep into each other's eyes and know that this is how it's supposed to be. We both vow to be with each other for ever. And with that we throw ourselves into another passionate kiss.

**Authors note:**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue? Or if you guys have any suggestions I'm wide open for them. Yours truly HOC97 :)))**


End file.
